Silent Hill: Downpour
|platforms = PlayStation 3, Xbox 360 |media = Optical disc |requirements = |input = }} Silent Hill: Downpour, tentatively titled Silent Hill 8, is an upcoming installment in the popular survival horror series, Silent Hill. Like many of the previous games, the game attempts to incorporate a more traditional gameplay style of the series with a profiling system like Shattered Memories. The PS3 version will be the first in the series to be 3D compatible. Plot The game centers around Murphy Pendleton, a prisoner being transferred to another prison. As the prisoner transport bus is driving down Interstate 95, the bus careens off the road. Murphy survives the wreak and escapes into the southeastern part of Silent Hill. Gameplay The game is said to return to the series's original roots and incorporate the traditional Silent Hill gameplay along with the Shattered Memories profiling system. Unlike Shattered Memories, the player has the option of combat or to flee. The latter is given much emphasis. The game is in a third person perspective and features certain points with fixed camera angles as well. The game brings back combat which Shattered Memories had abandoned in favor of chase sequences. The player will have access to firearms and many different breakable melee weapons. However, only a single melee weapon can be carried at all times. In addition to puzzle-solving, numerous side-quests are available depending on the player's actions and play style. Series staples, like the hospital, won't be returning and all areas explored will be completely brand new. Though the hellish Otherworld will be making a return, it will be presented in a different form than other titles with water playing a major role. Development In April 2010, Konami screened its first trailer of the project that would become Silent Hill: Downpour at a press conference in San Francisco, California, United States, and confirmed the game was being developed by Czech developer Vatra Games; it was given the tentative title Silent Hill 8 at Electronic Entertainment Expo 2010, an annual trade fair that focuses on the video game industry. A profile of Vatra by its video game talent agency Digital Development Management had led to speculation that Downpour would be a first-person shooter, which would have marked a dramatic shift from the usual gameplay format of the series. Music For Silent Hill: Downpour, regular series composer Akira Yamaoka was replaced with Daniel Licht, the composer for the hit television series, Dexter. Regular series vocalist Mary Elizabeth McGlynn announced in July 2010 that she would not be involved with the production of Downpour, but producer Tomm Hulett later confirmed in June 2011 that McGlynn will be providing music for the game. The theme for Murphy will be performed by Daniel Licht and Jonathon Davis of American nu metal band Korn. In response to this announcement, a group of fans created an online petition for the removal of the theme from Downpour. Hulett felt that it "made the most sense" when finding a new performer for its theme, and also said that this theme is not "an integral part of Downpour's gameplay". Soundtrack Reception Downpour has been met with somewhat positive reviews with some criticism. The worst rating given was by IGN, who gave the game a 4.5/10. IGN called the gameplay "dull and uninspired" and heavily criticized the combat system, saying "swinging your weapons around is cumbersome, and nearly every attack from your enemies will stagger Murphy and cause him to lose control". GameInformer gave the game a 7/10, Destrucoid gave it a 8/10, and GameSpot rated the 7.5/10. Category:Games released on the Xbox 360 Category:Games released on the PlayStation 3 Category:Games released in 2012 Category:Games by Konami